


Philophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Booty Calls, But can't admit it, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel, Dean Can't Cope, Dean Needs Castiel, Dean Needs Love, Dean Needs to Use Actual Words, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is Not Heterosexual, Dehydration, Exhaustion, F/M, Fear to Fall in Love, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hospitals, Insomnia, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Philophobia, Protective Sam Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean found Castiel's coffee shop...he only wanted coffee, not a boyfriend or anything other than coffee...but he found a man that can deal with his baggage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philophobia

“What can I get for you?” He smiled.

“Coffee…black.”

“Here you go, Green eyes.” Cas smiled.

“How much will it be?”

“Your name and phone number.”

“Dean, Dean Winchester.” The green eyed man stared. “and you are?”

“Castiel Novak.” He smiled. “So can I take you out this weekend?”

Dean smiled. “I’m not one for dating.”

“It doesn’t have to be a date. I just don’t wanna let an attractive man get away.” Castiel smirked.

“Fine, Lunch, not dinner. Dinner is a date, lunch is not.” The Winchester explained.

“Lunch it is.” Cas beamed a smile. “See you later.”

_**(* &^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$%^&*(** _

“That was some lunch.” Dean panted as he fell back onto the bed. “The sex was good too.”

Cas laughed. “Making the noises that you were was more than just good.”

“Well, I really have to get back to work.” The Winchester crawled out of the bed.

“Are sure you don’t wanna cuddle for a little while?” Cas propped up on his elbow. “You’re a great booty call, beautiful arm candy, you’d make on hell of a boyfriend.”

“I’m not gonna be your boyfriend. Don’t get me wrong…you’re a good looking, sexy man, and a great sex partner. This won’t be that last time we fuck, but I don’t date.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not the dating type. I really need to go or my boss will have my head.” Dean pulled his boxers on.

“Will I see you at the coffee shop again?” Cas frowned.

“Definitely, I’ve got your cell number. We are gonna do this again.” Dean smirked. “I’ll see you around.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_** _

“Winchester!”

“Yes, sir.” Dean rolled out from under a car. He sat up to find Bobby towering over him.

“You have been working in slow motion. Ellen tells me you’ve been doing the same at the Roadhouse.” Bobby crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s been going on with you?”

Dean sighed. “I’ve been kinda seeing this guy for a few weeks. It’s just been causal sex and booty calls, but no dating. It’s taken a lot out of me.”

“That’s no different than what you normally do. How can that be draining you?”

“Something is different about this guy. I feel different. I want to see him every day. I want more than just sex.”

“That shouldn’t effect your work, boy. Stop daydreaming and get to work.” Bobby grumbled.

“Yes, sir.” Dean slid back under the car. “Sam and Jess are coming into town this weekend.”

“That boy never tells me when him and his lady friend is coming back from California.”

“He doesn’t love you like he loves me.” Dean laughed. “I think he wanted to surprise you, but never told me not to tell you.”

Bobby grunted. “You’re leaving at 5, boy. Ellen said it was important for you get to the Roadhouse at 5:30.”

The Winchester rolled out from under the car again. “Uhmm…why would Ellen need me at the Roadhouse. Today is my day off.”

“She told me that it was extremely important for you to get to the Roadhouse at 5:30.” Bobby shrugged. “You get 3 hours. Get work done.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean rolled his eyes.

_*** &^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#%^&** _

Dean stepped into the Roadhouse. “Ellen?”

Sam stepped out from the back. “What’s up, big brother?”

“Oh my God, Sam. You weren’t supposed to get here until Friday.” Dean smiled.

“I missed here, being home. That and I got transferred to a firm here. I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long. I drove a U-haul here today. Jess is gonna land in the airport in 3 hours.” Sam walked over to his brother and hugged him. “I got a small townhouse for me and Jess.”

“That’s great, Sammy.”

Ellen came out from the back. “Now that the cats out of the bag, go off and enjoy the evening.”

“I know a great coffee shop we can sit down and talk.”

Sam nodded and they headed to the Impala. It took 10 minutes to get to the shop. “What’s up with you, Dean?”

“The usual. Working, drinking, meeting people.” Dean smiled as they stepped into the small coffee shop. “Found this place a few months ago.”

“It’s cute.”

“Yeah, so is the owner.” Dean winked. “Just look at him, Sammy.”

The young Winchester looked in the direction that the elder pointed in. “The black haired, blue eyed man?”

“Yeah, he’s a tall drink of water.” Dean bit his bottom lip as he watched his booty call make coffee.”

“You’ve slept with him, didn’t you?” Sam smiled.

“A couple times, actually. Nothing special…no strings attached.” Dean shrugged.

“How many times is a couple for you?” Sam smiled. “Two or three?”

“Seven-ish.”

“Ish?” Give me a real definite number.”

“Seven nights, at least twice night , one or two blow jobs and hand jobs…many more things, Dude, I lost count.”

“Too much information, Dean, but thank you for you honestly. Sounds like you really like this guy.” Sam laughed.

“No, he’s a great sex partner, but not a boyfriend.” Dean shook his head. They got to the cashier and the older Winchester beamed a smile. “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean. How are you?” The man smiled.

“I’m great. I’ll have my usual. This is my little brother, Sam.” Dean smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Castiel.” He smiled. “What can I get you?”

Sam ordered and smiled. “Ok, Dean, there was a lot of eye sex going on over there.”

“No, there wasn’t.” Dean pulled out his phone.

“Really? Who are you texting?” Sam leaned forward in his chair. “Cause the only person you would text is me and I’m right here.”

Dean smiled. “I’m texting…Cas…we hook up every once and a while. I wanted to hook up tonight.”

“Come on, man. You’re falling for that guy.” Sam smirked.

“No, I’m not. It’s just sex. Nothing more.” Dean scoffed.

Castiel came by and personally gave Sam and Dean their coffees. “One mocha latte and a scolding hot black coffee to put hair on your chest.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean chuckled.

“Hey Castiel, my wife is coming into town later tonight. How about tomorrow, you, Dean, me and Jess go out for dinner?” Sam grabbed the blue eyed man’s bicep.

“That sounds fun. Me and Dean aren’t anything except good friends.” Cas smiled.

“That’s a lie, right there. Dean has already told me about how you and him have been fucking.”

Cas blushed. “I didn’t know this relationship wasn’t a secret.  When did you tell your brother?”

“It’s not a relationship. We’re booty calls, just sex.” Dean took a swig of coffee. “We can’t do dinner, Sammy. I’ve got a late night shift at the Roadhouse.”

Cas frowned. “Raincheck then?”

“Sure.” Dean nodded. “I wish I could but I have bills to pay.”

“Dean, don’t tell me you’re still paying hospital bills.” Sam sighed.

“I don’t feel like talking about this. Good to see you again, Cas. I’ll text you later. Maybe we can meet up another day.” Dean stood. “I’ll be waiting in the car, but take your time with your lady drink, Sammy.”

“Wait, Dean.” Sam rose to his feet to follow his brother. “Nice to meet you again, Castiel.”

“Bye.” Castiel watched them leave.

_**(* &^%$%^&*()(*&^%^&*()** _

“Hey, Macho Man, your baby doll girlfriend is not allowed anymore drinks. Take her home.” Dean ordered.

“One beer for the road then?”

“You got it.” Dean slid him a beer and the man handed him two 20’s and a 10. “Whoa, this is too much.”

“Keep it, man.” The dude walked off with his arm candy.

Dean cleaned their place at the bar and two people took their spot. He looked up. “Hey Sammy, Jessica.”

“It’s Sam.”

“What can I get you barely legal little brother?” Dean leaned on the bar. “You, young lady, are not 21 yet. I can get you a coke product, ginger ale, or water with a cute little umbrella and a lemon.”

“That sound great.” Jess smiled.

“A beer for me.” Sam pointed. Dean grabbed the beer and water. “Have you talked with Castiel?”

“No, after you offered for me to take Cas out I went home, slept, went to Bobby’s to work then had 30 minutes to run home to shower so I didn’t smell like motor oil for my closing shift at the Roadhouse.” Dean shifted from side to side. “Can’t feel my feet.”

“Take a break, Dean. Have you had lunh?” Sam frowned. “What about a pee break?”

My shower was my pee break. That’s another reason I’m swaying like a background singer.” Dean smirked. “No, I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday for the day before…I can’t remember. Don’t worry about me. Have you settled into your little townhouse?”

“Ask this boy out, Dean. It’s obvious that you are falling in love with him.” Jess smiled. “Sam tells me that you fawn over him, but refuse to date him.”

“No, no, I’m not gonna date Cas. He’s a good fuck and the best notch on my bed post, but I can’t date him.” Dena cleaned a few shot glasses. “I’ve got to work.”

“Promise me to take 10 minutes to yourself.” Sam asked. “Go out for dinner with Castiel.”

“No, Samuel.” Dean walked into the back. He stepped into the employee bathroom and relieve himself. While he dried off his hand after washing them he noticed them shaking. He hadn’t been able to get Cas out of his mind. He couldn’t sleep, eat, or get work done. He splashed water on his face. When he walked back to the bar Sam and Jess were gonad n exact change on the counter, but there was only one empty seat.

“I didn’t know you worked here.” The blue eyed beauty smiled. “I thought since you have refused going out with me that I would ask around. I went to Singer Salvage. One Bobby Singer says you’re the night shift manager and bar tender.”

“How did you know I worked at Singer’s?” Dean cleaned the counter.

“Last time I was at your place I saw your coveralls.” Cas smiled. “Why won’t you go out for dinner with me?”

Dean groaned. “No, I can’t. I don’t want to talk about that. This place closes in 2 hours. I’ll take you to my apartment and ride you like a bull.”

“Not unless you take me out to dinner.” Cas growled. “I like you more than a booty call, Dean.”

“Don’t say that…”

“I think I am falling in lo—“

“Shut up, Castiel. You can’t say that. What we had was perfectly fine.” Dean shook his head.

“I want a boyfriend Dean, not a booty call.” Cas got up from the bar. “I want you to be my boyfriend. I’ll give you time to think about that.”

It was like that was the straw that broke the camels back. It was like all the exhaustion, reality, and fear of falling for Cas hit him right in the face. He saw Cas stand up, heard what the man said, but everything turned black and white. Then Everything went sideways.

_*** &^%$%^&*(*&^%467*()** _

“Mr. Winchester, Dean’s gonna have one hell of a headache from the collapse.” He heard, but just couldn’t open his eyes. “We have him on a IV drip for the dehydration and a feeding tube for the malnutrition.”

“I don’t understand. I know he was working hard. He was trying to pay off the hospital and funeral bills from when our Dad passed away. I didn’t know he had been skipping meals.” Sam’s voice…he could tell instantly.

“It wasn’t that he was doing it on purpose. From the looks of it, this was stress-induced. His blood pressure was low, but he was just moderately underweight. Two days on the feeding tube and he should be fine.”

Dean was annoyed with the doctor. He hates needles and his throat hurts from the damn tube. His eyelids were still too heavy to open.

“Why would Dean just stop eating and drinking?” A girl voice…obviously, Jess.

“It was strange. Dean would always come to my coffee shop every day for his morning and break coffee…then we started having sex and he shows up less frequently.” That was definitely Cas.

“I’ll be back in a few hours. When Dean wakes up he might be groggy and might not even be awake for long. He needs stress free environment to relax. Actually, I called his employer to make a forced leave for 2 weeks after he leaves here.” The doctor explained.

There was silence for a while. He heard the door click close. “Is the doc gone?” Dean slurred.

“Hey, Dean, you’re up.” That was definitely Sam’s voice.

“Why don’t you open your eyes, Darling?” Cas’s voice…he could point that raspy voice anywhere.

Dean rolled his head to the side. He felt the pull on the tube in his nose. “not a darling…”

He heard laughter. “Open your eyes, Dean-Bean.” Jess giggled.

“Too heavy.” Dean mumbled.

There was a dip in the mattress at his side. Cas’s fingertips ran through his hair. “You scared me, you looked fine…a little tired, but fine…then you just lost all color in your face and dropped like a rock.”

“Can I go back to sleep? My head hurts.” He didn’t wait for a response before falling into unconsciousness.

_***( &^%$%^&*()*&^%$^&*()** _

When he woke up it was jst Sam and him. This tube was still in his nose and needle still in his arm. “Sammy?”

“Hey Dean, how are feeling?”

“Better. Where’s Cas?”

“Went home. He’ll be back before he has to go to work in the morning.” Sam moved a chair closer to the bed. “I paid the rest of the hospital and funeral bills from Dad. Why did you stop eating?”

Dean frowned. “I didn’t just stop eating.”

“You’re 20 pounds lighter than you were for your yearly physical 5 months ago.” Sam frowned. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Cas happened. I started sleeping with him and I couldn’t eat, sleep or work. My mind was always thinking of him. I am falling in love with him and it terrifies me.” Dean stared at Sam. “Why do you think I haven’t dated anyone since high school with Lisa?” She broke my heart and told me that I could never love anyone. She’s right, if anyone get to close I push them away. I live off one night stand, hook ups. Cas was different now, I’m scared. Every time I tried to eat…I would throw up or just couldn’t stomach food and can’t stop.”

“He loves you, too, big brother. You don’t have to be afraid.”

“No, no, it doesn’t matter. You know how hard I took the break up with Lisa and that scares me.”

“Why not take that risk?” The Winchester’s head both whipped toward the doorway. “Dean, I love you and don’t plan on breaking your heart ever.”

Dean was bright red. “sam said you were at home.”

“I came back because I left my jacket.” Cas smiled. “I overheard most of the conversation and I makes me smile.”

“I’m glad my trauma amuses you.” Dean grumbled.

Sam chuckled. “I’m gonna let you and Castiel talk.”

‘Don’t le—“ Dean groaned. “Damn.”

“Come on, Dean. I’m proclaiming my love to you. Don’t push me away.” Cas walked over to the Winchester. “I want you to love me back. I want you to be with me forever.”

“I won’t be a good boyfriend. Lisa told me I was a horrible person, lazy, uncaring, and unaffectionate. Too much baggage and loads of Daddy issues. I can’t love and refuse to let people close.” Tears built up in Dean’s eyes. “My dad lost the one person he loved twice, so did Bobby. Sam is lucky that he has Jess. I have only ever loved two other people…they both crushed my heart and that’s why I am scared to get to that point.”

Cas smiled and took Dean’s hand. “Things are gonna be different. I’m not gonna hurt you. I promise. When you get back on solid food I’m gonna take you out for dinner. We are gonna take this slow and simple. We won’t stop the sex, but we will make this work. I want to be there for you. Can you let me do that?”

Dean wiped his eyes. “Where have you been my whole life?”

“I’ve been here. I’m here for you, now.” Cas smiled sweetly. “I want to be with you forever, and ever. If you could let me.”

“I can’t promise much.” Dean played with the duvet that covered his legs. “Castiel….I love…you.”

“I love you too.” Cas grinned.

_**(* &^%$%^&*()(*&^%^&*(** _

“Wow, brother, you look handsome.” Sam smiled.

Dean turned around. He look petrified. “I can’t do this, Sammy. I can’t go up there.”

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, Dean, hey, you’re gonna do fine out there. You look fantastic.” Sam fixed Dean’s tie.

“I can’t, Sam, I want to, but I can’t. I love him so much. I’m scared.” A perfect tear ran down Dean’s face.

“Cas loves you. He has managed to keep you for 3 years. He proposed to you and you said yes. Today is your big day.”

“I don’t like to be singled out during birthday parties. Cas loves me I know that…and—and I love him, but I can’t go in front of all those people.” Dean hiccupped. “What if Cas leaves me at the alter? This is a fairy tale relationship, it’s a matter of time before he runs out on me, just like Lisa or Cassie. Castiel is gonna leave me.”

“Alright.” Sam sighed. He reeled back and slapped dean across the face. “Get a hold of yourself, Winchester.”

“Thank you.” Dean wiped his eyes.

“You told me to promise you that if you freaked out today before the ‘I dos’ to slap you. That’s 2 in 5 hours.” Sam rung out his hand.

“The pancakes weren’t right. I had to go out to new mix…in Canada…”

“Yeah, and I’m glad I caught you and slapped you before you ruined everything.” Sam placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “I’m proud of you, Dean. Cas wanted to have a small wedding. You’d do anything for that man. Marry him.”

“Ok, thank you, Sammy.” Dean cleared his throat.

“Come on, big brother.” Sam guided Dean to the front doors of the church. “Go get married, big brother.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$$^&*()** _

“I believe the two grooms decided to recite their own vows.” The official smiled.

Cas smiled. “Dean, I met you in my coffee shop. You were just some cutie that I started flirting with. I asked you to dinner and you refused. You said that you can’t do dinner because that means it was a date. For 3 months we went to lunch and had loads and loads of sex. Little did we know you were freaking out over your feelings for me. You let it eat at you until you completely exhausted yourself. I wasn’t gonna give up on you. I have never loved anyone more than I love you. Every morning I wake up I get to wake up beside you. I have been with you through this whole ordeal. I’m so proud of you.”

Dean smiled with tears in his eyes. “Castiel, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. You know me. I’ve been heartbroken beyond repair, but you’ve managed to help me. Honestly, I’m so scared. I love you so much. I’m not good with words, so I’m gonna leave it with that. I wanna be with you forever.”

The official stepped forward. “Well, ok, Castiel, do you take Dean to be your husband?”

“I do.” Castiel smiled.

“Do you, Dean, take Castiel to be yo—“

“Hell yes.” Dean laughed and wiped his eyes. “I do.”

The couple slipped on the rings. “Y’all may now kiss.”

Cas leaned in and grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him. The Winchester laughed. The Novak wrapped his arms around Dean and dipped him down and kissed him gently, but romantically. They both laughed and Cas fake almost dropped Dean. Everyone laughed and cheered.

They ran down the aisle. Once inside their car they stared at each other. “I love you so much, Dean Winchester-Novak.”

“Thank you for being there for me” Dean took Cas’s hand. “I love you, too.”

_******* _


End file.
